


Across the Atlantic

by wandererofdarkness



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, PREATH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererofdarkness/pseuds/wandererofdarkness
Summary: Christen wants to start her life from scratch.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Across the Atlantic

**Author's Note:**

> Been thinking about posting this for awhile now. I started writing one and a half years ago but I hate being vulnerable. This is just something I do to make myself happy. I love writing and I usually do it in my native language but I guess I wanted to try something different. 
> 
> I also suck at summary's hehe. This is probably a really short chapter and they will be longer of course but I just wanted to start of with something small.
> 
> I also haven't read it because it makes me nervous lol so I would probably not post it if I did.
> 
> I also had to change some of the characters names because I'm not comfortable to write about them.

Christen hadn’t planned this. But when she found another woman in her bed with her fiance she was devastated. She had been away with her friends for the weekend at a spa and mistook on when she was going to be back home. When she had realized, the plan was to surprise her fiance. What she didn’t expect was to find her fiance that she had been together with for five years in a bed with another woman. In her bed, their bed. In their new house on Manhattan beach.

She had dreamt about this for the longest time… A stable job, a house, a fiance that she loved so much. To actually start a family with the man she loves (loved). She knows she’s young and has time and maybe honestly? It wasn’t meant to be but one could hope.

Christen knew straight away that she needed to get away as soon as possible from Los Angeles. The still livid pictures that had etched their way into her brain made it impossible not to feel like she was trapped in a nightmare.  
She was desperate to find a job in another city but her priorities and her high requirements didn’t make it easy for her. It also didn’t help her that her job was kinda odd. She helped new companies to strive and to make plans for the future. 

Sitting on Alyssa's couch late a Thursday night she almost had given up. Her phone made a buzzing sound and she almost rolled her eyes. She was completely sure that that was the 110th message that her sister had sent to her just to check in how she was feeling. She finished her third glass of wine for the evening and reached for her phone. She knew that Tyler was really worried about her when Christen had called two weeks back crying. Since that day Tyler had called and messaged every day.

When she turned her phone so she could see her screen she saw that she had gotten an email from one of the companies she had applied to. Worqably was one of two companies she actually had taken an interest in. Also one of the bigger companies that was spread in north america and even parts of europe. The job she had applied to was stationed in New York. A city she had always wanted to live in. The mail just stated that they wanted an interview through skype someday next week and she was ecstatic. She didn’t think they would mail her back just two days after she applied but she was over the moon and the next day a skype meeting was decided and on monday she had an interview. 

Monday couldn’t come fast enough. She really wanted a chance on this job so she gave Alyssa hell with making her ask questions that companies often asked during interviews. The night between Sunday and Monday she didn’t get much sleep. She wanted this to be a new beginning. A beginning and a new city where she couldn’t see pictures of her love with another person. All she really wanted was a new beginning in a new city with people she didn’t know.

Sitting in front of the screen with the perfect amount of makeup and a nice blouse she had put one just to look professional she still couldn’t calm down. Doing this process all over again wasn’t something she necessarily wanted. She had been working at the same place since she graduated college three years back. She knows a lot of her friends had summer jobs when they were younger but she was fortunate coming from a wealthy family and a scholarship to Stanford so she didn’t have to worry a lot about money.

The call started out with them introducing themselves to each other. Tony Gustavsson was the one sitting on the other side of their call, he told her about himself and what his role in the company was. That definitely helped a lot to ease Christens nerves. He told her a bit about how the company works and that he had been in the US for ten years and hadn't regretted anything. 

-

“So Christen, tell me a bit more about yourself and why you want this job.”

“ Yes of course, so I’ve worked at the same company for almost three years and I do think I need something more adventurous. I’m from Los Angeles and I would do anything to get away from here.” Christen became a bit absent. “ I love working with colleagues and clients and I’m really good at saying what I feel and what I think is the best for the clients. I’ve always loved challenges and I even worked as a project leader at my old job. As you may know if you read my résumé. I love being creative and I always take my job seriously.” Christen cringed at sounding so static but she just wanted this interview to go well. 

“Yes Christen, of course I’ve read your résumé… But in this company we like people who talk about themselves. What is it that makes you want to leave Los Angeles? I mean… It’s a dream country for many young adults at your age. I want to hear more about you as a person, outside of work. If that’s okay?”

Christen knew that this was her chance. If she really wanted to go to New York she needed to open up. She really didn’t want to tell the whole truth, she didn’t want to tell Tony about her fiancé. The fiancé she found in her bedroom with another woman. But she felt that she could give away a bit more about herself. 

“Uhm yeah, of course. I’ve always wanted to move somewhere else. But I met my ex fiancé five years ago at college. He has always wanted to stay while I wanted to move away. I finally gave up trying to convince him after a while. I mean, what would you not do for love, am I right? I love doing stuff I’ve never done before and I also love meeting new people. But life has been busy so we really didn’t do anything that I wanted. It was always hard to get our schedules to work out and we couldn’t fit in even a week of vacation together. That’s why I really want to start of new and go to a big city all by myself. I’m really adventurous. I love everything about nature. Hiking, camping and just to be somewhere where people haven’t sat a foot down ever. Just the feeling of fresh air in my lungs, that has always made me calm and satisfied. Not that I can find a lot of nature and fresh air in the middle of New York but I really would like to start from scratch again with my life. That’s why I was really intrigued when I saw that you needed people for the company.”  
She knew that she said to herself not to bring her ex fiancé into the picture but it was hard not to when he had been a part of her life for five years. 

Tony looks through some of the papers in front of him just for Christen to pick up some of the nerves from earlier. It took him a couple of minutes before he looked up again at her. Finally he gave her a smile and a nod.

“Well Christen… I can hear the tremble in your voice when you’re talking about your ex fiancé and I understand that it didn’t end well. I really believe that starting from scratch again is hard but I can hear when someone really wants something. Christen, I really want you to hear me out and listen to what I have to say before you say anything.”  
Christen just nodded and told him to continue. 

“So… You’re actually the perfect fit for the New York office but I have a much better offer that I think would be better fit honestly. It’s a bit further away then New York but I think this position would be perfect for you. I really think that it would make you more justice with the résumé you sent that the offer in New York. We actually have an open spot as vice president at our headquarter in Europe, in Stockholm. I know it’s really far away than you thought when you tried for the position in New York but it would fit you perfectly. Soo, let me hear your thoughts.”

This was not at all what Christen had thought but maybe it was a smart idea? To just flee the country and never look back. Well let’s just bite the bullet. 

“Well, I hoped for something closer to home.”

“I know. But you have great potential for this position. I would hate myself letting you do something that isn’t challenging for you. Can you atleast think about it? I really need and answer in one week and if you would accept it you would have to be in Sweden in two weeks.”

Yeah, think about it was the only thing Christen did that week.


End file.
